To Cheer Up a Frog Prince
by SammerKingdom
Summary: Noticing that a certain individual in the Realm of Smash has been lonely and unappreciated ever since he arrived, Master Hand devises a plan to lift both his spirits and the eyes of the masses to finally acknowledge his legendary presence. Join the grand hand and a handful of others as they pull off one of the greatest events in the history of Smash! Cover image by yours truly!
1. Chapter 1

_Complete. His masterful, wondrous creation, finally complete. What is this creation, you ask? A script. A script for a play retelling the greatest tale ever retold by a single entity. The tale of the Frog Prince who saved the Mille-Feuille Kingdom from the dastardly Lord Delarin._

 _Master Hand eyed the finish product, well, loomed over it at least, and admired his great work. This being the first play he has ever put together, Master Hand found it hard to let such a perfectly handcrafted (or masterhandcrafted, one could say) piece of art befall the eyes of so many challengers, unfitting to gaze upon such unbridled glory and beauty. But alas, it was something he had to do, for this was for the good of a boy who has not gotten the love and recognition he deserves. For the good of the Legendary Sable Prince._

* * *

Chapter 1: For the Play, The Hand Toils

"So, anybody know what this crud is?" Bowser happened to chance upon a very vague flyer after waking up today, which indicated for any "aspiring thespians and/or worthy challengers" to meet in front of the All-Star Coliseum, the place he stood now. Numerous fighters had gathered this early morning after seeing the same flyers posted everywhere throughout the realm. Frankly, there were a lot more fliers than there needed to be, meaning someone really wanted them to take part in.. whatever this was.

"I'm-a not sure Bowser," stated a just-as-confused Luigi. "The flyer certainly does-a give me an epic sort of vibe! What about-a you guys?"

An excited, "Pika!" from Pikachu and "Ee!" from Kirby followed. It's.. not clear just how much these two truly understood of the situation. "Agreed!" Luigi said with a smile.

"Ugh, could stop acting like you can understand the puffball and the furball? Your genuine optimism makes me cringe in disgust, green-stache." Bowser balled up the flyer and threw it at Luigi, who simply frowned at Bowser as he began to walk away.

"WAIT!" Heads turned towards a booming voice coming from behind the doors of the coliseum, as in mere seconds, the doors busted open to reveal a hand shrouded in golden light- Okay, it was just a giant gloved hand. Master Hand hustled through the doors and to the presence of all those who decided to see just what this event entailed. Interestingly enough, he sported a burgundy beret with a black feather sprouting out of it. Quite the interesting fashion choice!

A seemingly exhausted Master Hand took a few deep breaths before beginning his speech; "Thank you, my beloved warriors, for being brave enough to tackle this new challenge that awaits you! Before I get into the details, may I just say, seeing the group before me today, I have high hopes for the finished product for this event."

Just so you know, the "beloved warriors" who did show up were Bowser, Luigi, Kirby and Pikachu, as seen earlier, as well as Link, Mr. Game and Watch, Toon Link, Female Robin, Pit, Meta Knight, Peach, Mario, Pac-Man, and Wario. Let's just put things in perspective and say one-third arrived seeking a challenge, one-third arrived out of curiosity, and one third-arrived for the prospect of free food. Take your pick.

"Could ya cut to the chase, you glorified oven mitt? We want answers, not a waste of our time." Everyone turned to Wario in slight annoyance. He isn't the most patient person in the world, is he?

If Master Hand had a face, he would respond similarly to the others who witnessed Wario's outburst, but he doesn't, so he sighed in defeat and complied to his request. "I am happy to announce that after 3 days work, I have managed to create the most marvelous, wonderful, epic, enchanting-"

"What is it already?" Bowser yelled. "I have kids to feed you know."

"Alright!" said Master Hand in defeat once again. "I wrote a play!"

Everyone stared at the giant hand for at least 10 seconds. Link was the first to speak up.

"Not to be rude Master Hand, but what does this have to do with this "challenge" you spoke of?

"Oh but of course, the challenge is acting! One of the most difficult pastimes in all of multiverse history!" Master Hand once earned confused looks and silence from the audience he gathered.

"...Yeah I'm out of here."

"Same here. What a waste."

"BEEP."

Wario, Bowser and Game and Watch all began walking away, and soon many more people started to follow.

"Wait wait! Don't you want to hear what the play is about? Or why I'm doing it in the first place?"

Pit, not wanting to disappoint Master Hand but really not wanting to try his hand in a play, struggled to think of an excuse. "Sorry uh, I have to go um, repair my bow!"

"Same here!" said Link.

"I also have to, err… I have to do some reading." Robin speed-walked away as nearly everyone began to give a sudden excuse, except for Meta Knight. He simply teleported away after the word "play" was first mentioned.

"Yeah, the Koopalings and Jr. aren't going to feed themselves so…" It's pretty obvious that they could in fact feed themselves. Bowser just had no care for this play.

"Bowser hold on!" Master Hand swiftly flew in front of Bowser, blocking his path and leaving one annoyed Koopa.

"Okay hear me out. I have the perfect role for you! It's a role fitting for a powerful, villainous king such as yourself!"

"I'm listening…"

"You only have to show up in one, two scenes tops. And all your lines are short and easy!"

"I'm intrigued…"

"I'll pay you for it!"

"I'm in!" Bowser reached to shake Master Hand, or whatever term you'd use to describe a handshake with a giant hand, but stopped short when an uncharacteristic concern crossed his mind. "Who's going to watch over my kids?"

Peach skipped over to Bowser and Master Hand with a big smile on her face. "Don't worry Bowser, me and Mario will take care of them! Isn't that right, Mario?"

"Um… well I-"

"Isn't that RIGHT, Mario?" Peach was doing her best to hold a scowl behind her still-smiling face. Mario, on the other hand, sighed in defeat.

"Okay-a princess…"

"Oh, excellent!" She took Mario's hand and skipped away, and Mario reluctantly followed her footsteps to what would be one of the worst occupations he's had yet, and that's saying a lot.

Master Hand simply waited until they were far off in the distance before saying, "You know you still could've gone to watch your kids; since your part is so small there isn't much you have to do besides rehearsals when the time comes."

"Eh, let them watch the brats. I need a break." Master Hand didn't respond, only stared at him, or faced in his general direction at least. Where was Bowser's overprotective nature now?

"..Anyway, we should start by ha-" Master Hand simply turned around and there stood Toon Link, eyes sparkling with determination and excitement. "Uh, how long have you been standing there, Toon Link?"

"As long as everyone else Master Hand! I want to be a part of the play!" Master Hand nearly doubled back in surprise. "O-of course! Of course you can be in the play! This is grand! This is extravagant! This is-"

"Woah woah woah." Bowser marched over to Toon Link and put a big, clawed hand on his shoulder. "Why exactly are you so up for this kid?"

"Well, when I was younger, me and my little sister used to do acting for fun all the time. Heroes, pirates, you name it! I guess... you could say it's kinda nostalgic to have the chance again." Toon Link rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment due to recounting this story to individuals such as Bowser and Master Hand.

Of course, telling Master Hand was certainly worth the trouble, as he appeared to be crying over Toon Link's "beautiful" childhood.

"Simply stunning! Such young potential, ripe and ready for harvest! You, young hero, are the epitome of bravery, of good, of righteousness!"

"Hey!" Master Hand turned to see an annoyed Bowser once again. "What about me?"

"Oh, you're good too, but Toon Link, you do know what this task will have you do right? We have a total of four days to gather more actors and rehearse before putting on the play. Do you accept?"

Toon Link gave a swift salute and a smirk. "Leave it to me, Master Hand!" I vow to give it my all!" Bowser almost fell back in disgust.

"Kid, you don't have to try so hard! It's just a play, not war," Bowser scoffed.

"Nonsense Bowser!" The giant hand spun a 180° so his back would face the two. "The stage is a war zone, constant battles happening between you and the audience, between you and your inner thoughts, between you and your fellow actors, between you and the area around you. We cannot underestimate its sheer power. However, I have the utmost faith in the both of you." At that point he turned towards the two actors-to-be with the most determined look a gloved hand can have. "Together, we shall create the greatest play ever!"

"Yeah!" Toon Link pumped his fist into the air with the same starry-eyed determination he previously had.

"Well, if you can't beat em... " Bowser fist pumped as well, albeit with a more lackluster attitude, yet he couldn't help but crack a smile at the small Hylian's infectious enthusiasm.

And so, here begins one of the greatest campaigns ever striven for in the history of the Smash Brothers Realm, a community play!… It's.. cooler than it sounds.

* * *

 **First and foremost, for those who decided to read this, thank you for tuning in to my first ever fanfiction posted on this site, or my first ever fanfiction typed and posted in general. Although this is my first story on here, I've been on this site for a good couple of months, and some select stories on here have inspired my to try this thing out for myself! That being said, don't be shy and please review to your heart's content! I really want to know what I can do to improve anything that needs improving (For example, the excess of hand puns with Master Hand), so reviews of any kind are welcome! Yes, even the silly ones. Thank you for taking the time for reading, and if you're willing to stick with this story to the end, I'm willing to write! Even though updates might not come too fast just yet... Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!, I just wanted to establish somethings that you may want to know for this story before we begin.**

 **1\. Five O's (OOOOO) represent scene transitions!**

 **2. Solid lines represent a transition between the story and author's notes (there'll be one at the end, just so ya know).**

 **With those things said, I hope you all enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Amphibious Awakening

Master Hand floated in front of his two soon-to-be actors and stared at them intensely. He had just gone over the scripts, and to the hand's surprise, both individuals who accepted this "thespian's challenge" approved. "So, do you two get the gist of how this play is going to work?"

Toon Link was the first to respond,"Yeah! I'm looking forward to making this thing happen! Quick question though, how should we go about finding this many actors and practicing in the span of a few days?" Toon Link motioned to the list of roles Master Hand gave him and looked to the hand for an answer.

"Hmm, well I suppose that's up to you and Bowser to figure out! Split it up, or have someone do all the work! Whatever floats your boat. And also, you can leave it to me to make sure our special audience member doesn't have the surprised ruined for him! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to! Again, I have the utmost faith in you two!" Master Hand floated away into the distance, and Bowser and Toon Link brought their attention to each other.

"So… you're gonna be the one to find all the actors, right kid?"

"Well, I-"

"Perfect! Let me know when you do, elf-ears!" Bowser was about to walk away from the Hylian and his own his responsibilities when Toon Link grabbed his tail.

"Hey, it's not fair to have me do all the work! You have to help out too! So whaddya say we split it up and make this easier for the both of us, huh?" The young Hylian stared intently at Bowser with a slightly nervous smile, long enough to the point where the Koopa King turned away in defeat.

"Fine, but only because you make a good claim... from a business standpoint at least." He gave the little Hylian a firm pat on the head then started walking. "Let's head out, shorty."

"Oy! I'm not that short!" The two headed out towards the Smash Manor, where their next objective would be. Bowser found himself smirking at Toon Link's eccentric, animated nature. Master Hand made a good call having a kid like him be involved.

 **OOOOO**

A hand slammed onto the blaring alarm clock to stop the noise before slumping back into the bed. The owner of the hand (and the abused alarm clock) let his body rest for a few seconds before easing up in his bed then sitting up completely.

The Prince of Sablé really hasn't been enjoying his time here so far.

Granted, he did appreciate time away from royal duties, and the chance to meet a lot of new people! But, he quickly realized that he wasn't as privileged as he'd hoped.

Once he received the letter inviting him to stay at the Smash Manor, he thought it to be an honor that he could have a chance to partake in such a captivating and exciting event! He left Mille-Feuille Kingdom with his friends cheering him on and a fire of determination in his eyes!

...he wasn't told that he wouldn't get to participate in said event.

Well, at least not in the way he wanted to. Instead, he's an Assist, sitting on the sidelines and doing next to nothing until someone calls him for help, if that they're allowed to call for help that match. Of course he was grateful to be able to even come to the place, but because of the fact that he wasn't a contestant in the fighting events and thus, a true resident in the Realm of Smash, he felt that it wasn't fitting for someone like him. Not to mention, though he was an Assist, same as many others here, he didn't have the same connections that other Assists had with the combatants, and certainly wasn't as recognizable as the others. As a result, he was barely noticed, and no combatant or fellow Assist cared enough to get to know him compared to others.

He felt out of place. And also very bored.

But a knock on his door would momentarily snap the Prince of Sablé out of his melancholy awakening.

"Hello! Mr. Prince?" The knocks on the door continued, and the Sablé Prince finally recognized the voice. He threw his covers off of himself, revealing frog-based pajamas coupled with matching frog slippers (he was embarrassed to wear both things in public), and ran over to the door. "Is that you, Master Hand?"

The young boy opened the door and revealed his suspicions to be true. "You guessed it! Have you been alright, dear Prince?"

The auburn-haired prince quickly removed any trace of discontent from his face and replied with a smile. "Indeed I have, Sir Master Hand! It's been quite the experience so far, and I've met quite a lot of new faces! Heck, I don't even miss things back home!" Perhaps the Prince of Sablé was overdoing the enthusiasm a bit too much…

"I'm ecstatic to hear that! As for why I came here, I actually have quite the daring proposition for you, if you wish to accept!"

The Prince's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "A proposition? For me? What kind proposition do you speak of? And also.. may I ask why you're wearing a feathered beret?"

"OH, well uh, the beret is for… um... " Master Hand suddenly took his beret off and shot it to oblivion with his finger guns. The prince stared at him in awe, and took one step back, for safety purposes.

"I'll… get a new one, but anyway, regarding the proposition! You know of the Smash Run Event that is held here, correct?"

The prince's expression quickly darkened."Oh yes, one of the many events that I can't partake in-" But the prince quickly brought back his positive composure. "What about it?"

"Well, I've been informed that one of the residents went there and saw that the enemy count has skyrocketed as of recent. They fled but also left something important there. I've come to you to ask if you could go there and solve the enemy problem as well as find the missing item!"

"R-really? Why do you want me to go there?"

"Because I know you've traversed through numerous labyrinthine areas on your adventures, and that you excel marvelously at fending off evil and locating various things in said labyrinths, am I wrong?"

The Sablé Prince rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, flattered by such kind, positive words. "Well, I suppose so! But... I'm sure there are others here who are far more capable than I am," the boy said, suddenly slumping into his disheartened state again.

The giant hand, taking note of this, rested his pinky on the prince's shoulder, a weird gesture but just bear with it. "Young Prince, there is a reason why I came here to contact you before I contacted anyone else. You are the most capable to embark on this task, clever both in battle and in exploration, so that is why I'm having you lead the expedition." He just didn't want to admit that almost everyone else was too busy and/or didn't care.

"The most capable…" The boy looked down in thought for a couple of seconds before looking back up at Master Hand. "Alright, I accept!"

"Excellent! Now go and get ready, freshen up, eat some breakfast, then meet me in the lobby in around half an hour! From there we'll discuss who you'll be traveling with, as well as what to bring for your journey!"

"Hold on, I'll be traveling with somebody?"

"Yes, two other residents that can lend you their strength! You'll find out who they are later, so for now focus on preparing yourself! Haha I sounded like Ike there for a second... Adios, young Prince!" Master Hand turned and flew off to who knows where, and the Sablé Prince stood there, allowing the hand's words to sink in.

"He didn't confirm it but, I'm working with two other combatants of the Realm, going to a place that only the fighters can go to, and having this whole mission planned out by Master Hand himself? He must see me as more than just an Assist... as a true fighter of Smash Manor! YES!" The Sablé Prince ended up jumping for joy out of his doorway and into the hallway, flaunting his frog pajamas and slippers for the world to see.

Unfortunately for him, a now-intrigued Phosphora was passing by and stopped to marvel at the auburn-haired boy's victory dance. How embarrassing.

Once the Prince of Sablé saw that Phosphora was watching him, he screamed and fell back in embarrassment. Suddenly, he felt self conscious of every aspect about him… including his ultra-shameful frog attire.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this!" He got up and ran into his room, his face warm and red in the heat of embarrassment.

Phosphora simply blinked a few times before giggling at the boy's blunder. She didn't have much of an idea who the kid was, but he sure was an interesting fellow, that's for sure.

 **OOOOO**

"Alright, we have gathered you all today for a special purpose, one that is important to me, important to Master Hand, and important to Bow-"

"Hey don't lump me in with you two! I'm doing this for the cold, hard dinero!," Bowser said with his arms crossed.

Toon Link simply shook his head at Bowser before turning his attention back to the ample crowd he and Bowser had gathered in his room. "Now, all of you are here not only because we chose for each of you to be here, but because we saw potential in you all to be able to fill the roles that we have planned for you!" The green-clad hero was doing his best to channel his inner Master Hand, and he was even wearing his own beret to boot! What a trooper.

Gathered in front of Toon Link and Bowser were Olimar, Ness, Lucas, Tingle, Female Corrin, Male Robin, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Zelda, Ashley, all 8 of the Villagers and much to Bowser's surprise, Ganondorf. He has no idea how Toon Link managed to convince the Dark Lord to accept, but he wasn't about to ask questions. As for the other people Toon Link convinced, Ness, Ashley, the Villagers and Tingle, Bowser wasn't as surprised.

"Oh Mr. Fairy!" chimed Tingle. "Toon Link held back a look of annoyance and turned to the middle-aged menace. "What will these specific roles be exactly? I'm oh so intrigued to find out!"

"I'll be getting to that in a bit! But before I do, just to be sure, Ashley, have you brought the things that I asked for?"

"Mhmm." With the shake of a wand, Ashley poofed a bunch of bottles filled with various liquids into view.

"Awesome! We'll test them out soon. As for everyone else, I'll be able to explain how things will work with a lot more detail I can get into contact with Master Hand, but for now, I just want to say that I'm glad all of you have accepted the challenge!"

Male Robin cleared his throat. "I wouldn't say we all accepted per se, what with Bowser threatening to 'obliterate' us if we don't 'shut up and follow him'." Lucas nodded almost feverishly in agreement.

Donkey Kong grunted in response and banged his fists together. Seems he felt some type of way because of Bowser's manners of persuasion too.

"Did you threaten all of us into doing this?," asked Corrin. "I only agreed to make sure you weren't up to anything funny."

"Of course not!," Bowser said all matter-of-factly. "For DK I promised we have a one-on-one match with no distractions after all this is over. He's been holding a grudge since the last time I wiped the floor with him and has been looking for a chance ever since." Robin had to block Donkey Kong with all his might to keep him from grabbing Bowser and starting a premature tussle.

"Hey hey calm down guys! I know Bowser might not have had the best method of bringing you guys here, but trust me when I say we brought you here for good intentions! I know it's kind of unconventional and weird, but me and Bowser need you guys to make this play that we're doing a worthwhile one. So, are you all in?"

"...Yoshi!"

"I agree with Yoshi!" exclaimed Lucas! "It honestly sounds like it'll be fun!" Lucas's psychic abilities allowed him to understand Yoshi, by the way.

Olimar gave a smile. "I'm honestly a bit nervous, but at the same time, this could be quite the adventure!"

"I'm OK with it!", said Ness

Zelda nodded her head calmly. "If you're a part of it Toon Link, then it can't be a bad thing. I accept!"

Everyone continued to give their okay, raising the spirits of Toon Link and even Bowser. It seemed they had succeeded in their plan!

Then Ganondorf, who hadn't spoken the whole time, stepped forward.

"So young one, you really say that my participation in this event is worth having?"

The Hylian turned to Ganon, confidence unwavering. "Of course! I know that I can't really force any of you to help, but I mean it when I say that if we brought you here, we brought you for a reason, and that we'll need all of you if we want to make this play amazing"

The Gerudo King nodded and crossed his arms, contemplating for a moment. "Fine. I'm… in."

"Yahoo!" Toon Link jumped up and down in victory, and all those present smiled, laughed and celebrated with him. Except for Ashley and Ganondorf, they simply smirked at the joy Toon Link was displaying.

"So, elf ears, how about we stop jumping around like idiots and get started on this thing?" Bowser walked over to the boy and put a big, clawed hand on his shoulder to stop his excited movement.

"Heck yeah! Let's get started everyone! I'm willing to bet that we'll make Master Hand proud!" Everyone either fist bumped, cheered, or nodded in unison. The team that Toon Link and Bowser gathered was a strange one at best when looked at individually, but it seems that together, they might just be on the road to making something grand.

* * *

 **First and foremost, thank you again for tuning into _To Cheer Up a Frog Prince!_ As for this time with the author's note, I have some things to recognize and questions to ask!**

 **To begin, I'd like to give a big thanks to those who gave a review, follow and/or favorite, and apologize for keeping you waiting for more than 6 months! Again, it was difficult to think of a where I wanted the story to head after the first chapter, but I think I have it worked out now! Updates still won't be frequent until I'm completely free from any type of work (which probably won't be until summer), but until then I hope to continue working little by little and not keeping anyone waiting too long! Now onto the questions I have for you guys, le readers...**

 **How do you want me to refer to the Corrins, the Robins, the Villagers, and for future reference, the Wii Fit Trainers? Should I differentiate them by description like I've been doing, or give them all different names? If so, what should their names be? And another question, who would you like to see travel with the Sablé Prince on his expedition to the Smash Run labyrinth? I already have characters planned, but the characters that do go with him don't effect the story much! So if you want to suggest a character, go for it and I'll consider it!**

 **Anyhow, next chapter we'll be getting more into just what exactly the Prince of Sablé will be getting himself into, and there'll be some action afoot! So stay tuned for that! Until next time!**


End file.
